A Movie Plays
by familymatters
Summary: AU Every night a movie would play in Reborn's head showing all the people he has killed. How does he balance being a hitman and being an uncle? He's the only family Tsuna has to depend on and Reborn depends on Tsuna also. When Tsuna get's kidnapped Reborn will do whatever he has to to get him back.


**A/N: This is like a fanfiction of my fanfiction 'Princess of Namimori.' I wrote this for my college writing class since my topic for the semester was mafia and I got an A for this. I really enjoyed writing this story but I had to edit so much and change the names of the characters to give to my** **teacher. I changed them back to the original one for this story. This story may or may not have anything to do with the events in PoN. I Hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it**

Renato Sinclair, aka Reborn, was a hitman. His favorite style of clothing was a black suit that was easy to move around in with a yellow dress shirt and a black fedora with a yellow band around it that usually shaded his dark onyx eyes. He always worked alone because, as the best hitman in the world, he believed everyone else would hold him down. He was not arrogant because arrogance in his type of business would make even the best fall. It was just a fact.

Every night a movie played. The faces of all the people he has killed played in his dreams. Every. Night. He can't forget. He remembered all of the faces and voices because, as the careful hitman he was, he had to gather information on all his hits. He couldn't help if he learned their tiny quirks, their tells when they lied, all their clockwork motions. It was useful information that he could not forget.

They always shouted his name before they died, even though none of them knew who actually killed them. They did not know him. They were not allowed to catch even a glimpse of their killer before the light went out of their eyes. He didn't want to touch his nephew with his tainted hands but, even though he was a hitman, he was still an uncle. There is blood on his hands but, when his nephew smiles at him he can't see it anymore. He can't see the blood and it scares him because he should not be clean in any way but for his nephew he has to be.

When his nephew comes to sleep next to him for the night because of a nightmare, his dreams are peaceful. That movie does not play. His dreams disappear because he can not and should not think of them when his nephew is around. His nephew is worth more than that and deserves all his attention. His nephew is his one light in this world. The one person that saves him from the darkness of the Mafia.

They only have each other in this world, no one else will take care of them.

His sister was killed when Reborn was younger. It was what pushed Reborn into the profession of being a hitman. His sister, Nana Sawada (Nana Sinclair before marriage), used to be an assassin and the family member of one of her hits came after her. She died protecting her son and took her killer with her to the afterlife. Tsuna was only two at the time and Reborn took on the responsibility of taking care of him.

He started to take revenge on those that led to his sister's death. When they were all gone his reasons changed.

Now he kills because he is good at it. He kills because it makes him a lot of money. He kills for his nephew and right now his nephew is in danger.

Reborn came home expecting to see his nephew waiting for him. His nephew, Tsunayoshi Sawada, otherwise known as Cielo Sinclair to outsiders, was only 8 years old. Usually Reborn would pick Tsuna up himself or ask one of his closest friends to do it, but today Reborn and all his friends were busy. Tsuna said he could walk home from school by himself and the neighborhood was a fairly safe place. Instead, he came home to see a letter taped to his apartment door.

 _Our Dear Reborn_

 _Since you have found it necessary to think you could leave our family, we found it necessary to give you a little something to think your decision over. Your precious little nephew is in our hands. If you swear your loyalty to us, you will get him back. Come give us your answer in four days or who knows what will happen to your nephew. I hear young boys sell for a high price and a cute one such as your nephew will make us a lot of money._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The Fenice Famiglia Boss Beccio_

Reborn swore violently in all the languages he knew as he read the letter. The Fenice Famiglia was the Mafia family Reborn has been working for until last week. Reborn didn't agree with their ideas and since he was not tied down, nor loyal, to one famiglia, he left. They were not too happy about him leaving. Since he was the greatest hitman any famiglia would want him to work for them just to up their status in the Mafia world. At the same time, many people also wanted him dead. Either groups of people would do anything to get him where they wanted, whether if it was with their famiglia or stone cold dead in a grave.

Even though Reborn always worked solo, he knew this was not a solo job. He could not risk anything going wrong. His nephew's life was worth more than his pride.

Reborn pulled out his private phone, the one that only the people he trusted knew, and sent out a mass text to his six closest friends. They were each the top in their field and thought of his nephew as a little brother. He knew that they would drop everything they were doing to come help him because they were all childhood friends. Reborn's older sister trained them all to be the best in what they loved and raised them all to rely on each other like siblings. They were known at the Strongest Seven because of this upbringing.

Within six hours of his text everyone was gathered in his apartment. Colonello, an ex member of COMSUBIN and a master shot with the sniper. Lal mirch, his former COMSUBIN teacher and a weapons master. Fon, a chinese martial arts master. Verde, a scientist and inventor. Viper, a high grade illusionist and a part of the inner circle of Varia. And lastly Skull, also called immortal skull, an archery master.

Within two hours, under the cover of darkness, everyone was all geared up and ready to go. The famiglia's base was in a mansion. The mansion was three stories with a nice garden in front and guards passing by every few minutes. Verde used a program he had to put the surveillance cameras on loop so they could pass by them undetected.

"Follow me." Reborn commanded in his deep baritone voice. He knew all the holes to exploit in the guards schedule and knew exactly when guards would not be covering this specific part of the house. He worked for them previously and you couldn't trust anyone in his business. He always had to be prepared in case the people he worked for betrayed him. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last but it was the first time his nephew was involved

They snuck in through the east entrance. Reborn quickly took out the two guys who were stationed there with his handgun that was equipped with a silencer. There were four other men there which Viper took out with their illusions and Skull with his arrows.

"So far its exactly as you said it would be." Lal Mirch stated as she took out another guy.

So far every room they passed was either empty or filled with men they had to take out. Reborn was going to make sure this entire place was wiped out. No survivors. No one threatened the greatest hitman alive and got away with it. They snuck through the house leaving a bloodbath behind them. They cleared the East, South, and West wing but there still was no sign Tsuna.

Finally they were at the North wing which was more heavily guarded than the others. Every corner they turned they saw another person armed with guns. By now the rest of the house are alerted that their people were being taken out. Reborn knew they would place more guards in the area that had something of value there. Blackmail of the greatest hitman would be something that really needed to be guarded closely.

Reborn also knew his nephew would put up a fight and try to escape because that is what he was trained to do. Reborn especially knew this famiglia would not hesitate to hurt Tsuna if Tsuna disobeyed them.

Colonello, Viper, and Skull stayed at the back of the group for long range attacks, Lal Mirch stayed in the middle with her mid-ranged throwing knives along with Verde and his mid-ranged poison darts. Fon and Reborn were in front with their close range attacks. They all moved in sync, familiar enough with each others fighting styles to not be in the way.

They took out everyone in their way, not even bothering to keep the noise down. They split up to take on the upper floors and met up in the north wing on the top floor. They came upon the last door at the end of the hall. Everyone behind them have already been killed.

Reborn kicked the door open and saw some of the men inside jump a bit. Most of their eyes were widened in fear. All the men were holding guns, from handguns to assault rifles, but they all knew they were no match for the strongest seven combined.

It was almost a slaughter, barely any wounds marred the bodies of Reborn's friends. The boss of the famiglia ran through another door in the back of the room. Reborn stormed through the door and stopped cold in his tracks. There were sounds of anger from his friends who were standing behind him.

The boss of the famiglia, Beccio, was standing next to his nephew, roughly grabbing his brown hair and pulling it back to bare his smooth pale neck. A knife was being held against his throat and Renato could see the beads of blood from where the knife was pressed too close to his skin. His nephews legs and arms were a litter of bruises and there was blood trailing down from his mouth and a cut on his cheek. Someone probably hit him while wearing a ring. They may have tried to get information from him, but Tsuna knew not to speak even under torture.

There was a rope attached to his left leg, keeping him attached to the bars of the cage they had him in. The skin was rubbed raw where the rope met his leg showing signs of him struggling to escape. The one thing that scared Reborn was the terror that showed in his nephew's brown eyes. They were wide and terrified and Reborn was reminded that, even if Tsuna acted mature sometimes, he was still a young child, he still feared death.

"I am going to make you suffer like I did. Your nephew is of no use to me since I don't have a famiglia anymore." The boss's eyes were wide and crazed, the eyes of a man who just saw his entire family murdered before his eyes and wanted to cause pain to the murderer. Reborn did not look at him, he only kept his eyes on his nephew. He saw Tsuna start to relax the longer Reborn kept his eyes on him, the terror went out of his gaze and was replaced by determination.

"LOOK AT ME." The boss shouted, pressing the knife even harder against the child's throat. As the boss was looking right at Reborn, he did not notice when the child slipped his foot out of the already loosened rope. Tsuna grabbed the man's arm and pushed it away from his neck. He then elbowed the mafia boss in the solar plexus, causing him to let go of Tsuna's hair from the pain and gasping for breath.

Tsuna immediately ran towards his uncle and jumped into his open arms.

"I was so scared but I knew you would come save me." Tsuna stated trying to sound confident but his voice was trembling showing how terrified he was.

Reborn turned around and let his friends take care of the boss because even though he wanted revenge for the fear his nephew suffered, he could not. His nephew needed him.

Tonight a movie should play in his dreams, replaying the faces each and every person he has killed in the past and adding the new faces of today. Tonight it should play, but it wouldn't because his nephew needed him to be strong. And his family, with his six close friends that were like siblings and his nephew, is more important than any Mafia famiglia could ever be.


End file.
